


When you're gone... I miss you...

by VampireAkutagawaSimp



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confused Hasegawa Langa, Hurt Kyan Reki, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kyan Reki Deserves Nice Things, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Hasegawa Langa, after episode 9, because they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireAkutagawaSimp/pseuds/VampireAkutagawaSimp
Summary: Langa instead of stopping in the 9th episode keeps on searching for Reki.He takes his mother's advice. He's honest to the one he loves about his feelings.---Or a canon divergent fic because these two idiots need to kiss and make up already.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	When you're gone... I miss you...

_ Reki. _

_ Where are you? _

That's the only thing on his mind as Langa runs through the S track with his broken board and a similarly broken heart.

He's stupid. He's so,  _ so  _ stupid.

Why didn't he understand that his feelings for Reki ran through him in this way?

Why couldn't he see past his selfishness that Reki was the one he wanted close to him. He liked the feelings skating gave him because he had Reki experience it with him.

Just like all those years ago with his father.

Everything was more beautiful when he was with his father.

And everything is better with Reki.

His sparkly and frankly annoying red hair and that sunshine bright smile and those freckles that are barely there on the other's face that Langa had to focus to find.

And those beautiful, amber-colored eyes.

Langa is infatuated with everything that Reki does and says.

He's so stupid.

He  _ likes  _ Reki.

He was just in denial.

"Have you seen a red-haired boy?" The answer is always no. Langa can't find him, his heart is pounding again but this time it's due to anxiety because he's scared. He's scared of losing Reki forever but he doesn't want to. He never wants to let go.

Someone is talking on the screen.

He needs to focus, it's too much noise. He needs to find Reki and  _ quick. _

He can't handle his overflowing emotions, he needs to tell the other how he feels.

He hears his name and a hand on his shoulder.

_ It's Reki. _

_ He's back. _

_ He'll never leave. _

But it's not.

It's Adam. He disgusts Langa.

He doesn't have time for this psycho who ruined everything.

Reki said Langa and Adam were the same kinds of people and maybe that's the exact reason why everything about Adam repels Langa.

He's selfish and arrogant and so,  _ so  _ ungrateful.

Langa shrugs Adam's hand.

The other is livid.

Langa doesn't care. There's only one person on his mind.

_ Reki. _

_ Got to find Reki. _

He runs before Adam can grab him again. 

He still has the broken skateboard in his hand. It's a physical representation of the state his heart is in. It can only be fixed by one person.

Both the skateboard and his heart.

He wants only one person to heal him and fix the broken.

He wants Reki.

He was too blind to see that before.

He’s running. Runs all the way to Reki's house. He's being rude. Very rude. Japanese people don't do this, however, he's desperate and so blatantly uncaring about anything that doesn't concern Reki that he just decides - Fuck it.

He runs up to the door and wheezes to catch his breath. His heart is numb at this point and he desperately needs to see that sunshine smile once again.

He knocks on the door.

Reki's mother opens the door. She's shocked. 

Langa doesn't care. He'll apologize later.

"Reki," he pants and puts his hands on his knees. His lungs hurt.

"Is Reki here? Please." He lets the desperation show. He's going, to be honest here. He's going to follow his mother's advice. He can't excuse it as being embarrassing anymore.

Reki's mother understands thankfully, Langa is very grateful. He now is free to go inside Reki's room.

He walks until he's in front of Reki's door.

Suddenly anxiety grips him but he exhales and lifts his hand to knock. He can't go back now.

He knocks.

There's a sniffle.

Langa's heart breaks further.

"I don't need anything mom! I'm okay!" Reki's voice is pitchy and it just sounds very sad, Langa wants to hit himself for being so dumb.

He makes his decision and opens the door to step inside.

And there he is. Shocked and looking at him with wide, teary eyes. 

_ The love of my life. _

__ "Langa…?" Langa wants to sob and laugh at the same time. He shuts the door behind him and falls to his knees right in front of the door.

He missed that voice. His name being called out by the other. Even though he just heard some moments ago on the S track but this is different. This feels like bliss.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Reki sniffles again and quickly try to wipe any remnant of him crying and Langa is so  _ sad _ .

How the fuck did he manage to fuck up this badly?

"Reki…" Langa starts slow but he knows he can't.

"I like you," Langa says. Out loud and baring every but of his sincerity towards the other and Reki stills.

The other stops all motion as if becoming a statue and Langa suddenly grows so much tenser. 

Is he going to get rejected?

Then, very slowly, he hears Reki speak again.

"What did you just say?" He asks and Langa scoots on his knees closer to Reki's legs.

"I like you Kyan Reki. I have liked you since the day you jumped over me with a skateboard. I like you so much but didn't realize I am so sorry for hurting you but please,  _ please  _ know that I like you and I'm not joking."

Reki makes a whimpering noise but Langa doesn't stop. He doesn't want to. He wants to tell the other everything.

"I like you so much, from the way you eat messily to the way you poke into everyone's business to your foolhardiness and your stubbornness and caring nature and kind personality and the way you open your mouth so much when you're eating your burger and when you speak about your family, and the way you shine and talk and build skateboards and I like you so much, these feelings overflow from within me and I'm sorry I didn't tell them to you until now but here I am. And I like you, maybe even love you. That's not a far-fetched idea. That's how much I like you." 

By this point, Reki is crying and Langa can't help himself and wipes the flowing tears with his thumb.

Reki's face is too soft to touch like jelly and Langa wants more.

"But," More sniffling and Reki trying to stop himself from crying.

"You chose Adam over me and our promise." 

"I was being dumb, I thought that the pounding of my heart I felt because of my love for you was something to do with skating but it wasn't. Today, when j was skating I didn't feel happy skating when you weren't there. I didn't care about skating. I constantly thought about you. And when I saw you on the track calling out my name my heart started pounding again and I knew." 

Reki laughed suddenly and sniffled again.

"Stupid, you should pay attention to skating when you're doing it. You could get hurt!" Langa smiled at the comment. He  _ did  _ love the man in front of him.

So he said it again.

"I like you so much." Reki blushed at that and put his head down against Langa's.

"I haven't forgotten you yet but if you don't go against Adam anymore I'll consider forgiving and accepting your confession."

Langa brought his head up a bit to land a quick chaste kiss against the other's soft red lips and smiled.

"Fine by me. I'm not going anywhere." 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah,, lol I'm not dead - surprisingly ! but hope you enjoyed this. I love Renga more and more as the days go by and I hope these two get a happy ending <33 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! thanks for reading <3


End file.
